


Attached To People

by CoffeePressure



Series: Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breathe [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Avengers Kids - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Mary Jane Watson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brother Harley Keener, Character Death, Chloe The Receptionist, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is prankster, Connie The receptionist, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Emotionless Peter Parker, F/M, Finally, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Here will be more tags one day, Hydra Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Marlene The Reporter, Middle Brother Peter Parker, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is NOT a damsel in distress, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker-centric, Peter and Mary don't care about rules, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Real Flash Thompson (based on comics) vs MCU Flash Thompson, S.P.I.D.E.R, SHIELD, Sister Margaret's, Stark internship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vigilant Peter Parker, Vilains have good hearts sometimes, bc y not, detective Peter Parker, little sister Morgan Stark, sam and bucky are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: After everything that happened this past year, Peter finally feels like he found home.Maybe not everyone here likes him but he will go through this, there's no HYDRA and no stupid idiots going for his head, so everything is going to be alright now, right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my self-hate blog [Here!](http://coffeepressure.tumblr.com/) or simply comment below! I would love to know what you think and see any of your ideas if you want to see anything of specific topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information that may be useless <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me!  
>  I know, I'm bad at this- anyway, welcome to the second part of the series, Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breathe!  
>  I'm truly grateful for people actually reading this,,, whatever it is(?) and not giving up on me even though I felt like giving up all the time trough my writing but did it anyway thinking maybe someone is here reading it.  
>  The second part was planned I'm not even going to lie!  
>  Twists will be here, an addition from comics world (edited a bit) that most of the MCU and some pairing fans may not like? I hope you don't kill me or something:")  
>  personally, I'm not keen on pairing that much if we're not talking about Pepperony or Peter and MJ so... 
> 
> Alright- that was about the story, now technicalities, which we hate, of course, I'm on Ao3 every day so if you're going to yell for me not posting do it away I will see it.  
>  I made a tumble account just for the AO3 work because I decide my personal account maybe not good for this so here, talk, chat, whatever you want to know even if there's nothing really interesting- Actually, you can just yell at me for not posting, reminders would be nice (here I'm laughing through my tears): ragnooo.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you all once again and soon- after I finish the Coffee Addicted- I will update first chapter of this! which is already being wrtien because I'm a mess doing everything at once 

Sequel to "Coffee Addicted" ☕! 

I updated it so I can already start writing the drafts, but I'm not sure I'll update it until the prequel to this is complete! 😁

**EDIT** from 22 December 2020: Hello everyone, the prequel is completed, so soon I will be posting the first chapter of this story! I hope it's not bad and you will enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know- it's no a chapter yet but the notes here were annoying so I decided to put some actual information here, just for my own sanity ;") 


	2. Prologue

**New York - Queens, Forest Hills**

Few Hours After Last War

"It's the last one already, right?" Steve asked with an awkward smile featuring him as he glanced towards his husband who in answer only chuckled amused, shaking his head at the hopeless soldier, "Buck?" Steve said uncertainly as the man didn't answer his question, "Bucky please- tell me that's everything! Bucky?!" but James didn't say anything, not at a word as he put down the box full of blankets at the van's back and started walking away, again- back to the building where he came from, "Tell me there are no more boxes! Bucky, tell me we're finishing, because please help me God I will-"

"Why do you need all of this anyway?" Tony asked the teen chuckling at the number of boxes carried out of the small apartment as he watched Peter and Harley pack May's porcelain into one of the boxes, wrapped in newspapers delicately, making sure it won't get damaged during the trip; The billionaire himself proposed the idea of helping with the move and Avengers answered with a loud cheer the second Peter's move-in was announced after the battle, even few vigilantes wanted to help but it didn't work out with their too busy schedules and unfortunately the fact they were packing in the brought daylight, much to their all irritation.

Captain himself took it as his personal goal to lead the whole move in as the Avengers leader - he was, taking it rather seriously until the seventh box where Tony had to take over laughing at the drained super-soldier who stated cursing out the producers of paper boxes. But besides Steve's little breakdown during the so-called domestic mission, there were no complaints or problems as the Avengers worked together better then mechanic ever remember, the jokes and laughs shared around the building made him smile widely as he helped around there and there, before announcing his break and leaning by the kitchen counter where he was now for a half-hour now, watching his boys work. 

"Well it is something that reminds me of home, you know," Peter said distantly as he wrapped one of the white cups, with its red flowers that shined slightly as Peter look at it closely, the black crane caught his eyes that made him smile, "Because as much as moving on would be good for me I don't want to forget completely either-" He said looking up at Tony from the delicate porcelain, who frowned at the teen, "there were these good moments too" 

"Sounds nice," Harley threw in as he looked up from the teapot he put carefully in the box, both of the teenagers smiling a bit at each other knowingly before turning back to the porcelain as they started again to work on wrapping them all' Since when they learned technics of secret communication Tony didn't know, "besides it's you who give him this huge-ass room- he needs to fill it with something, doesn't he?" 

Tony nodded absent-mindedly as he watched them and yeah, Harley was right because it _was_ nice and he did give Peter huge-ass-room much to everyone's annoyance - mainly Pepper's and Peter's who tried to make him understand how the kid didn't need that much space, with which he obviously didn't agree. Though, forgetting the too big room issue that they would probably have to deal with again anyway, he couldn't really understand Peter's need to pack porcelain; of course, packing some of Ben's things make sense but May- May was abusive, she wasn't a good person, then why taking the reminders about a woman that dragged Peter through the mud, he couldn't understand that- "I just don't really understand why are you packing her things too," Tony said finally getting the courage to ask, making Peter and Harley freeze in their positions; Hazel-gold eyes looked up to Tony with something he couldn't really describe between sadness and anger at the man's words, grief and that still burning there guilt-" You know, if you like porcelain that much I can-"

"She was a hero," Peter said instantly cutting Tony off as he clenched on the porcelain cup, everyone in the apartment froze at the teen's words glancing towards the boy with concern in their eyes, the silence embracing the room was suffocating as the teen spoke; Peter took a loud, harsh breath as he shook his head not really knowing how to say it, tearful smile featuring him that made Tony feel guilty for spoking up at all as he remembered how the woman died, how she sacrificed herself for his son - because as bad of a person she turned out to be, she wasn't here anymore and that was because of what she did, "She died for me," Peter said finally," she did-

And she didn't even hesitate" Peter finished as he turned back to packing his things ignoring the exchanged by everyone looks, Sam and Clint stopping their jokes as they instead looked towards each other with compassion for the young hero before taking their boxes and walking out of the room in silence; Harley and Tony exchanged looks but didn't speak as the younger simply shook his head again muttering something about needing more newspaper to wrap the porcelain. The billionaire sighed before walking back to the living room where Natasha stood by the frame watching them silently, not daring to say a thing.

The spy smiled gently as if knowing how Tony felt right now, with the burning guilt at the bottom of his stomach, before nodding towards the door, giving him a sign to follow her out - they needed to talk and by the serious expression on her face (though she was pretty hard to read) it was something important; As they walked out they passed the other avengers, both Clint and Sam now discussing about the new game they bought last night probably not wanting to make the kid guilty for possibly destroying the mood, which would be something for the console they had in the living room while walking down with the boxes huge in their arms, Bucky scolding Steve for not being careful and almost dropping the box full of plates - it was amusing, really and Wanda with Vision already going for other boxes happy to help as they both exchanged some lame cute-couple jokes around, making them all laugh. 

Natasha and Tony walked down the stairs passing them all on the stairs, saying something or another as they passed their friends or commenting to keep the spirit up, that made them smile widely as they walked out of the building where Happy talked with someone on the phone, probably someone from security if the angry scowl was anything to go by, leaning a bit against the other side of the car - moving van that was parked beside the Parker's apartment, just at the front as happy gesticulated wildly, not really caring about what was happening behind him; Tony smiled at that amused by his friend as he turned towards Romanov who now stood in front of him, the billionaire crossed his arms with his eyebrow raised,

"Well?" He asked finally, she sighed. 

"I'm going, to be honest here Stark, it will be hard for Peter to fit in," Natasha said instantly, almost out of the blue, Tony's mouth fell open ready to defend Peter's honor in any case, before he closed it thinking about her words again, before opening them again to speak just to be cut off by the spy, "-And I'm not saying he will never fit, Tony, you know that's not what I mean," She said before he could argue automatically making him snap his mouth shut again much to Stark's annoyance, "I'm just saying-

-That it will be pretty hard to get him to fit in with so many people to trust, especially that there's still some that don't want to trust **him** " She admitted her worries as she glanced towards the building where they came from a minute ago. Avengers hated Spider-Man for so long and were quick to forgive him when they learned who he was, not really a good example for the youth if you ask anyone, especially that they never really tried to understand the vigilant- but now, that he was part of the family, they will have to try and with the kids, not really keen on to get along with the masked man- what will happen if they meet the one behind it?

"James," Tony realized cursing under his nose, Nat only nodded as she smiled sadly. For a minute they just stood there in silence looking as their friends worked hard getting the boxes one by one out of the apartment and to the van on the street, there it was - the porcelain Tony noticed as he smiled a bit at the box full of delicate accessory, "He's not going to be happy about Parker in the tower," The mechanic said as he grimaced a bit knowing perfectly the boy won't be **at all** happy to see Peter, not only spending time in the tower but living there now, even if it turned out he is the billionaire's son.

"That one especially," Natasha said nodding as she glanced towards the tower that shined above the New York City buildings, she seemed lost as if she didn't know what they should do in that situation which was so out of character for her; Finally she turned back to Tony, her eyes locked on his, "The kids are sweet but they're cruel"

"I don't think Lila or Cooper-"

"Don't you remember? We hated Spider-Man-- We cursed him out in front of them, talked shit about him almost all the time, it was toxic Stark. All of it, every word- and kids? especially these kids. are loyal, the most loyal and as much I always loved it, it's going to bite us in our assess now, Stark," She said shaking her head in amusement looking back from the tower towards the billionaire, "As rebellious as some of they may be because that little monsters can be annoying as fuck, they follow us like lost puppies and- well some may **not** be happy at the change of our minds on Spider-Demon"

"Spider-Demon?" Tony asked chuckling at the nickname, the amusement shined behind his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at the spy, Natasha shook her head again smiling herself.

"I was at his work the other night," She said dismissively and if Tony looked shocked she wasn't sure if it was by the fact she knew where Peter worked or that the kid actually had a job, maybe both; Natasha glanced towards the building as Steve and Bucky walked out with the boxes again, blond soldier complaining about Peter having to much stuff as he put his box into the van before going back for another one, "They call him Demon-Child or Demon-Kid, that's really sweet"

"I don't think he would agree with you," Tony said almost instantly as they watched the soldiers going back up to the apartment with Bucky scolding Steve- again, the image of pouting teenager make an appearance in the billionaire's mind but he dismissed it immediately before adding the menacing smile and two knives in both of his hands- and why it did seem right? "He'd probably start to threaten you if you call him a child or kid," He said

"Yeah, probably- that's cute though"

"You know, most of the time- ever since I found out I can't believe he is mine," Tony said out of the blue getting a confused gaze from Romanov, "But at the same time I see everything that does make him mine and I feel- he was trough a lot- I mean, Peter's some a badass assassin slash vigilant, ex-HYDRA experiment and of course a genius, it's just, so surreal- he's been trough much"

"HYDRA it's not a playground Tony," Natasha commented as Bruce walked out with a small box with whatever was in it, rolling his eyes at the comments from behind, super-soldiers were following him with Steve yelling to the sky dramatically, _Finally! Finally!_ which could be the only answer for Bruce's annoyance.

Tony and Natasha exchanged a look of amusement before they both chuckling joined the rest of the team that started to assemble in front of the van laughing at something Bucky said, probably about Steve's behavior as the man started pouring annoyed with his husband about whatever it was that the man said; Peter and Harley run out of the building as the last laughing loudly like the rest, though about something - between on another, the smile that earlier before the wall war against Wescotts was so rare on Peter's face they all gazed his expression with wide eyes, it was- good. No, It was perfect.

After a whole morning of packing and moving things, the Avengers team was drained, sitting around the pavement either half-asleep or chatting with someone, a passing civilian who would be shocked by the casual behavior of the heroes, one from many gawking horns awaiting a perfect moment to take a picture of the celebrities or one of the other Avenger sitting nearby that hopefully was Steve muttering prays under his nose, _please no more_ ; The work shouldn't be even that tiring for the most enhanced members of the Super-Hero group but the after the war exhaustion was still showing, and they still needed so much necessary few hours of sleep.

"Hey, Sleepvengers!" The enthusiasm in the shout waked them up, most of them lazily looked towards the energetic red-head, Mary Jane who grinned at them all widely, Peter himself blushed at her sight. She as well as Ned and Michelle who walked behind were armed with grocery bags full of nice smelling things; They were chatting, laughing, and teasing each other, "Break time!" She yelled at the confused heroes who smiled widely the second they realized what she meant - they cheered loudly.

"Break will be necessary, thank you M," Tony said smiling as he nodded to the girl who shoved out a peace sing in answer, as Steve muttered his _finally_ in the background.

"You didn't even work your part for this break, you know," Natasha said chuckling from behind at which Tony only put his index finger to his lips making her laugh harder, her eyes closed as she throws her head back.

"Alright everyone," Steve said in his Captain voice getting everyone's attention to himself, "After the long work we have done here, many of us defeated by the paper boxes- it was a hard task, taking a lot out of us but we managed, this is after all our duty as the Avengers - helping people and we did it. We finished it, and now it's the time, a time for so well deserved of a break, Mary Jane please do the honor," he said turning towards redhead who laughed at the soldier's dramatics, hands on her hips as she grinned at the Avengers.

"Everyone, dig in!" Avengers cheered as they throw themselves at the now unpacked goods in front of them, banana breads, cookies, sandwiches of many varieties, salads and quickly made pizza, chips, and well as soda; they all laughed and yelled at each other eating, consuming the goods and throwing food at each other - mainly Clint much to Steve's annoyance, joking, having fun as they did so.

 _Like animals,_ Tony thought unimpressed raising his eyebrow at the heroes who focused on filling their stomachs with goods MJ brought with the help of both Ned and Michelle who now talked with Bucky and Clint, and this, Tony thought as he gazed at the group are the world heroes or what is supposed to be the group of Earth's Mightiest heroes that now behaved like a bunch of pigs that didn't eat for the past month much to Stark's annoyance, the situation almost missing Mary whispering something to Peter at the back before they walked away.

Tony\s eyes widened a bit at that before he tapped on Tasha's shoulder to get her attention, Natasha frowning annoyed at the billionaire, "you know, even if it doesn't work out- with assimilating with the kids and all- I think he will be alright" Tony said as he nodded towards the pair, Natasha's eyes automatically snapped towards the two, Peter and Mary standing a bit of distance from the group talking about something, her laughing and him blushing violently at whatever the young woman said.

"They're really onto each other," Natasha stated, smiling a bit at which Tony only nodded, "They're sweet," She added as Peter pecked Mary on her cheeks, his own heating up even more as he closed his eyes tightly, the redness brighter then the street lights would ever be. MJ laughed at that whispering something to him before giving a quick kiss to his lips and running back to the team, "they will be alright" 

Heroes smiled at each other as they turned around to join the team, laughing and joking about something Steve did or said during the packing that amused them greatly, the soldier not really enjoying the turn of the conversation as he started muttering something under his nose angrily, pouting like every other time Bucky commented on his child-like behavior; It was home and this home was about to get bigger- warmer, they were alright with it.

"So? How are you feeling about this?" Tony asked as everyone went to take their seats in the vans chatting quietly between each other; Peter looked up at him with his cheeks still red from a conversation with MJ not too long ago, his eyes quite unfocused as he tried to make sense of what Tony just said, "The whole- moving thing" Tony clarified, "I mean, it isn't even that long after the war so you're probably tired, huh?"

"Um-" Peter started unintelligently shaking himself out of whatever he thought about earlier, "Sorry Tony- the move, yeah? It is kind of something life-changing, I guess" He finally said looking trough his shoulder at the building, his home, well, what was his home- the very same place where he grew up in, an apartment that stopped being home after Ben's death but then again, he couldn't help but miss it already, "-And it will take time but- I think I will get there" He said, Tony nodded proudly patting the younger's back

"This," Tony said leading him to the moving car, "Is the first step" he added, the _I'm proud of you_ hidden between the sentences making Peter smiled a he hang his head down," now come one - they're waiting!"

They parked inside the private garage of the tower around an hour later, some of them already getting the boxes out and onto the giant elevator with Captain Rogers at the lead prying loudly much to everyone's amusement. Sam and Bucky the most happy about the situation took as many as they could going with Steve who ignored them both for his own prayers. Natasha on the other hand glanced to Tony and Peter smiling as they walked out chatting before turning towards girls.

Peter didn't know what to think, honestly, in his life happened so many things, bad and horrible things already, that finally when he was about to settle in, in a normal family home- as normal as it can be anyway with a bunch of superhero idiots with mentality of kid's - seemed more than surreal. Most of the way he needed to remind himself, it's not a dream, it's real, he's actually here- and he is. Standing in Avengers tower garage by Tony Stark's side with too many boxes from what Steve said like billion times already.

"You- are not hesitating right now, are you?"

Peter's attention was snapped back towards the man- his, father? That felt strange but he wasn't going to complaint- The teen sighed, the small smile still gracing on his lips as he shook his head, "Nah, not hesitating," he said as he wrapped his arms around himself, "Just, can't believe it's really happening you know? Like really, actually happening," Peter said

Tony hummed, "I think that might be understandable," The billionaire said as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets looking at the Avengers going with the boxes again, "You will get there though"

"Promise?"

Tony chuckled ruffling the kid's hair much to his annoyance, "Promise kiddo"

"Hey! Are you helping or what?!"

"And that one?," Steve asked as he walked into the giant room with the last of the boxes smiling a bit at the light blue color of the walls, a complete opposite of the teen's dark character they were witnesses of during the war, Peter's attention was snapped to the soldier from where he stood at the center of the room talking with Harley about the best way to decorate the space; It was amusing in how many things Peter trusted Harley, something unusual for his hiding things from everyone and relief to worried heroes who were afraid that Peter would hold everything inside.

"Oh! Yeah, we were looking for that one, thanks Steve," Peter said grinning widely as he walked to the man taking the box away as if it was nothing, making the blond roll his eyes half in annoyance and half in amusement. The teen took the box and walked away to put it beside the giant wardrobe not too far from the bed, grey with no unnecessary details on it - the teen opened the box and started unpacking what turned out to be his clothes and- is that **bardiche?** Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon as well as Harley's who rubbed his neck's back awkwardly.

"No problem soldier," Steve said smiling at the teen as he observed him putting the bardiche into the wardrobe, well hidden behind the hanging clothes, "So," Steve said clearing his throat trying not to think about the teen's reason for having that kind of weapon, "If you need anything else, you know where to find me"

"With every pray to you, got it," Peter said instantly as he walked towards the soldier with hands on his hips and a giant smirk featuring his face as he walked to the soldier, yelping as the man swung his arm around his neck bringing him in for a quick side hug ruffling his hair with a _don't be a brat hot-shot,_ that made Peter laugh loudly in surprise, "Sorry, sorry!" Peter screamed trying to get out from the Soldier's grip who grinned widely at the kid, amused.

"Come on guys, we need to unpack as many as possible, before dinner," They heard Harley say, the blond teen rolling his eyes at them both from where he stood with arms crossed on his chest, tough the small smile said against him; Steve nodded ruffling Peter's head again much to the teen's annoyance.

"Alright you two," he said walking out of the room looking at them through his shoulder with the smile never faltering from his face, "Good luck with- all that," he added before walking out, the door snapping shut behind him; Peter and Harley chuckled at the soldier before going back to decorating - they had a lot to unpack as the soldier stated so many times during the moving and they didn't have time to waste.

"So-" Peter started as he turned to look around the room, the pale blue walls that made the spacy room even bigger in the teen's eyes who sighed at the fact, the wardrobe already standing after what seemed to be ages of reading the stupid instruction with Harley, a comfy bed next to a giant glassy wall with the sight of New York City that made Peter's heart jump, because hell, he loved this city so much- the old coach from Parkers' apartment that Peter just couldn't get rid off, pale red color of it nicely componing with other furniture, "I was thinking about lights," He said, "You know, the kind you put on the Christmas tree," to which Harley nodded automatically, they go to work.

"-And Lila and Cooper are around your age, the later younger by few months," Harley said as they walked towards the boxes by the giant book-shelf wall which was half-filled with Peter's books and work papers; they were there for more than an hour now with the whole ream filled with blue and scarlet red much to Harley's amusement, the coach covered in too many blankets and pillows they unpacked from like three boxes, a wall in books and bed by the window with the matching to Wade's unicorn with its one ear bitten - it was nice, warm and comfortable place, "There's T'challa's son too, I think his name was- Azari? I think a year or two behind you-- We don't hang out much"

"And I'm certain they won't be happy to see me," Peter said raising his eyebrow.

"What! Of course not, that's- I mean maybe James, that's Rogers's and Barnes's adopted son but besides that? You're good, especially with the little Nathaniel, because I heard from MJ you're good with kids, right?" Peter nodded, "Right, oh! and there's Cassie? You know, Lang's daughter that visits a lot more ever since she and her mom moved into New York? My sister Abby, she has to meet you yet, and Shuri, they will love you!" Harley exclaimed as he put the last shirt in Peter's wardrobe, "It will be alright you will see"

"If you say so?" Peter sighed as he looked towards the door, not at all convinced; It was just a few hours after the Last war and a bit longer since he had his aunt's dead body in his arms- there was no-where else to go, and maybe that's what he was afraid of the most, that if the kids don't like him, Tony is going to kick him out and- _No,_ Peter shook his head as he glanced towards Harley who put one of the last pillows on the coach unaware of Peter's little inside fight as he muttered under his nose about having so many cushions and- _huh, maybe they won't like me- but it seems like Harley I not going anywhere,_ Peter thought smiling grateful for the big brother by his side, _yeah, it will be alright._

"Alright, come on, let's have some dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah," Peter said distantly still a bit afraid of meeting the other youngsters but nodded nonetheless; They left the room with Harley chatting away about every one of them, making the teen's worry bigger with every second- unknowingly. Peter didn't voice it tough not really wanting to worry the older teen as they enter the living room where everyone was.

The giant room was cozy with light walls and modern patterns, photos of Avengers and their kids, family, everywhere much to Peter's amusement, Steve's paintings that had their own wall near the table with caricatures and realistic sketches that made the teen smile in amazement. The table at the center was filled with already prepared dinner, chicken, some potatoes, and salads that reminded Peter of times Ben was still with them; The Avengers was already sitting around it, with Pepper and Tony on the one end with Abby on Pepper's side.

There were Bucky and Steve with their son talking about something with the young man that seemed to be something really interesting by how engrossed the three were by it, laughing between each other much to Natasha's amusement who rolled her eyes from time to time at them, sitting next to them with Bruce who listened to Thor on the other side of the table, beaming at the story Sam was telling him from the war the God of Thunder missed when he was out there somewhere in space, clearly happy to hear that Spider-Man turned now alley was going to join them for dinner this night much to young Jame's annoyance.

Janet with Pym visiting the Avengers team for the weekend before they would go back to their research journey - a project of their they were working on for the past month now, who now chatted about their findings with Shuri, and Lang with Hope of course who smiled at their young, Cassie who was more than happy to finally have some time with her favorite Lila and Cooper - the teens cheered as they both noticed Harley walk in with Peter by his side' Everyone automatically turned towards the two cutting off their conversations

"Peter, Harley!" Pepper exclaimed with the cheers of the team in the background of her warm voice, they - most of them anyway, happy to see both of the younger men who stood by the entrance to the living room; Harley giving Peter a knowing smile, "Come, join us!"

And Peter knew - he was home.


	3. Coming Back To The New Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals- I'm here, your author starting to write notes in every chapter to try and make me more--- human?  
> I thought lately and now I think maybe I'm not really reachable without the A/N??? So I decided to write something. The problem is I don't know what to write here, so I will mostly improvise--
> 
> Anyway, how are you all? Not so good times but with a new year we can only hope for the better right? :D Hope you're all safe and well, wish you all the best! 
> 
> Author

Peter shot up to sitting position, fully awake as he tried to calm down his fast breathing confused by the mere fact he somehow, actually got himself to go to sleep as he rubbed his eyes lazily. His hazel eyes snapped open again as he looked around the room, an unfamiliar room that somehow made his heart feel warm, it was cozy and so like him- yet not so much, the memories of the other day coming back to his mind as he finally slipped out from under the covers- Praying Steve and a lot of boxes much to Peter's annoyance who rolled his eyes at the fact it had to be the first thing coming to his mind; The teen stretched his muscles walking towards his wardrobe to pick up the clothes before walking out of the room with whatever he picked. the mace almost falling out much to Peter's annoyance who shoved the weapon at the back of the wardrobe. 

It would be a long day, he could feel it, long but not unpleasant! _It would be great actually_ he decided as he smiled widely to himself because now he could mean something to someone and _actually_ mean something, not be a bother- part of the family and he was so excited about it - The teen stretched his hands up in the air as he walked down the corridor listening with a small smile to the heartbeat behind the door's of Harley's room, his brother muttering under his breath about Shuri being annoying again much to Peter's amusement who raised his eyebrow in the door's direction before going towards the bathroom; _A completely new reality_ Peter thought to himself as he closed the door shut behind him. 

"It's pretty early," He heard from behind, a bit disappointed voice but not any less amused as he walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed, his hair messy and shirt clinging to him in this annoying way, Peter's eyes snapped towards the man who smiled at him warmly, who crossed his arms on his chest with an eyebrow raised at the teen in front of him, "It's what? five A.M? half to six If I'm right"

"You are boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y's cool voice answered softly as if not to wake up anyone, to which Tony pointed his fingers to the ceiling with _Told you_ expression that made the teen smile.

The teen shook his head smirking as he walked towards the kitchen, billionaire by his side with hands shoved deep into the sweater's pockets, the clothe dirty from oil and smoke that couldn't come from another place then the man's workshop where the mechanic would spend most of his time, "Kinda, but still late for me, if you ask me," Peter said shrugging to wich Tony raised an eyebrow as they walked down the corridor, the teen chuckled to himself quietly, "Anyway, late workshop time or early time going to sleep?" Peter asked already knowing the answer as he looked up to the man, who only sighed tiredly, "So?"

"I would be lying if I said Pepper didn't have to get me out of there all the time kiddo," The man said instead frowning at his own words before looking down at the younger who looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "Which reminds me, never pick up the habit, it wouldn't be good for your little genius brain, really- the don't do as I do, do as I say kinda thing," Tony said as they walked to the living room where the man automatically walked to the kitchen talking out the fruits for a smoothie, Peter hummed in answer leaning on the counter as he watched his- dad? make the drink, "Don't wanna destroy your sleeping habits"

"I'm afraid they're already destroyed Tony, the habits-" The teen said much to Tony's amusement who shook his head as he threw in the banana and some honey before closing the cover, the machine not even loud much to Peter's surprise who frowned at the machine, "Well, they nonexistent at this point anyway--" he muttered to himself remembering the earlier nightmare that wakens him up, "Isn't it louder- usually?" He asked suddenly.

"Don't be surprised," Stark huffed as he turned to look at his son- son, god, maybe the team was right with him having an army of kids soon- which wouldn't be as scary now that he thought about it- if they had a kid with Pepper they could probably name it after her weird uncle- what was it? Moriarty or something, "I made Janice, it's obvious she wouldn't be that loud," he said shoving the idea of a kid at the back of his head- _for now at least,_ he thought to himself frowning at the smoothing before throwing in some more blueberries - Maybe Pepper is allergic to strawberries but at least there are the blueberries too.

"And you named her- Janice? You know what, right of course you did--- Janice The Blender, god, I can't even," Tony chuckled as he heard his son sigh in defeat as he throws the whole pack of blueberries into the Janice The Blender much to Peter's amusement who decide to just not dwell on it for his own sanity. The teen just sat there as he lied his head on his hand watching the man with comment stopped at the back of his throat, the billionaire huffed showing his annoyance as he turned to the blender pouring the drink into two cups, "Hey Harley!" The teen yelled suddenly to Mechanic's surprise who jumped at his voice spinning around to be greeted by the sight of the grumpy teenager, not less surprised, "Heard your heartbeat"

"That's cool," Harley said with furrowed eyebrows as he joined them with his eyebrow, the teen sat on the kitchen island, "Really creepy but cool nonetheless," The blond commented at which Tony only pointed at him in the manner of agreeing with him, Peter rolled his eyes muttering about normal people making them two laughs, "Anyway," Harley said turning towards Tony who hummed, "How's Abbie? Didn't have much time with her ever since the whole drama"

"Wait- Abbie?" Peter asked confused

Tony hummed as he put the glasses of smoothie in front both of his boys smiling softly at the mention of the little girl, "Yep, Abbie Harley's and now your sister- She's been away because of the whole HYDRA thing, she's nine so you'd probably understand I wanted her as safe as possible, Harley the stubborn teen he is didn't let me send him away," Tony said rolling his eyes at the blond's stubbornness to which the teen shoved out his tongue in very teen against manner much to both Peter's and Tony's amusement," She would love you," He added ruffling Peter's hair before the other kid some of the father love as well.

"And who would love who?" They all turned towards Pepper, her small frame wrapped in one of Tony's shirt and black sweatpants with her strawberry blond hair in a ponytail; The CEO of Stark Industries and one of the most successful women in the whole world, it was not only an honor to meet her, but it was also- well, legendary if you ask Peter. He didn't get to have that moment until yesterday where the woman hugged him tightly, the wide smile and warm welcome home as if it was always that Peter belonged just there with all of them and he couldn't help the smile that stretched on his lips, "Oh! Good morning, Harley, Peter," The woman said ruffling both of her kids' hair, "Talking about Abby I assume? Shouldn't we bring her back?"

"Yes, and yes," Tony said as he gives his wife a cup of smoothie to receive a small peck to his lips smiling, Pepper sipped on her smoothie humming at the taste approvingly, "And the plan was simply sending there Happy **but** I thought, that I'm flying there anyway, with all the business from SI as the Woman of the house said, so it will be pointless-"

"You just want all the hugs for yourself," Pepper scoffed

"Defeat," The man answered with raised hands much to his wife's amusement who laughed loudly at the man with Harley; Peter, on the other hand, didn't know how to react because it wasn't at all what he excepted when he was first proposed to live with Stark, not at all- what he saw in his mind was less like this and more-- He didn't know what he excepted actually but it wasn't this, happy atmosphere and laughing, jokes, all this- family bonding? It was kind of new to Peter who doesn't remember much of these in his life and only from the time Ben was alive. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be up for this- new challenge? Yeah, he would just look at it as one of his cases and everything will be fine, _Alright Parker, you do it all the time! Operation: become a perfect family member starts now!_

"Peter?" The teen's eyes snapped towards Tony only now realizing everyone was looking at him worriedly, _Did I space out again?_ he thought as he twitched his finger against the table "Are you alright there buddy?" The billionaire asked.

Peter stretched a smile on his face missing the way Harley frowned at him from his place on his right side, _Maybe if I smile a bit more I would fit better?_ "Perfectly! So what's the plan for today?" He asked excitedly as if nothing happened just a second ago sipping happily on his smoothie as he watched Tony raise his eyebrow in amusement his eyes shining with something mischief and let him tell you Peter didn't like that even a tiny bit as he put down the glass frowning at both o his guardians, Pepper looking towards the billionaire with the crossed hands on her chest and the matching smile that made Peter shiver.

"Well, you have school-"

"School?!" _Operation: become a perfect family member: status, failed._

* * *

"-But to be honest, it's not like you didn't do this before," Harley said frowning as they both walked to school, Peter more like dragging himself out of Happy's car who seemed surprised it's possible to be even more grumpy then himself as he looked after the young teen technically crawling towards the building with the grimace on his face- more like a scowl if you ask Harley who sighed dramatically before turning towards his brother who didn't seem at all happy about being here, "The school I mean? It can't be that bad"

"Yeah, the thing is I didn't actually do this Harley," The teen said angrily to which blond frowned, Peter sighed annoyed trying not to bump into anyone on the way, a bunch of teenagers still at the yard in front of the building chatting and laughing much to the teen's annoyance who cursed at one of the teens, Michael, frowning back at Peter wich confused expression, "I mean, we both- I and Tony know that whenever I could I would just skip the bullshit and go patrolling or something- it's not like the teachers ever care I'm around so why the hell not!" He screamed out making some of the students jump in surprise storming out of his way as if he was the declaration of the third world war itself, wide eyes send his way and a scowl from-- Hey, he knew this guy! "Isn't that James?" he asked looking in the direction of the group of teens by the school entrance- _why didn't he notice them earlier?_ he thought _Maybe because he doesn't hang out around Harley?_

"Huh? Oh yeah! Steve and Bucky's son" Harley said as they looked towards the small group where the tall teen with dark blond hair and blue eyes talked about something, he was quite tall, definitely towering over Peter who never felt as ashamed of his height, the group of other teens quiet familiar to Peter who frowned in their direction trying to remember their names- Some of them were Avengers kid, so it wasn't a problem- and there goes the question; How it's that Peter didn't know about them? it was what Harley asked when Parker frowned at him completely shocked by the fact they existed and the answer was simple, he didn't care. Now though "He's a bit- well, full of himself being War Heroes' son and he doesn't really like you"

"Didn't I guess that one," Peter scoffed only half-annoyed remembering the dinner night during which James didn't waste even a second trying to drag Spider-Man through the mood, _because didn't he crushed all that man's bones thought?_ The man was a criminal for fuck's sake! Peter thought as he digs into the poor chicken who'd cry if he was still alive, and besides Petruski asked for this after years of breathing- Steve looked so defeat right there and then- Bucky was a bit amused though and Peter himself had to be honest, it was pretty funny seeing the kid try, "Let him have this I guess, I don't have time for brats trying to look cool by disrespecting anyway"

Harley frowned at that as he looked at Peter who walked beside him with his expression blank, like every other time he talked about something, _Why is he always so serious about everything?_ the blond wanted to ask but didn't say it as he shook his head, "He- He is older than you tough" The blond said instead pointing out the fact, still remembering the year-long gap.

"Yeah, right-- Hey what's your plan anyway?" Peter asked completely ignoring Harley's earlier statement much to the teen's bemusement who sighed tiredly, yeah and there it goes with the conversation, just changing the subject but is it really that bad now that he thought about it? Probably not as bad as he'd think- "Because I swear they're going to kill us this year-- I have all the AP's man, all of them- Hey? are you taking any? Maybe we will have some classes together? and Ned, and Michelle- Without you, it will suck honestly"

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with that," Harley commented with a raised eyebrow.

"With killing or school because I have a problem with only one of those," Peter said turning to Harley who frowned at the other teen, mouth open to retort when they both heard cleared throat, they turned around instantly to face the familiar face of the scariest teenage girls walking on earth; Dark-skin illuminated in the morning sun with her almost black eyes glued to the book in her hands and bored expression that wasn't anything unusual for Michelle and besides her- Tall like a model, with milky white skin and her hair red like fire, eyes green-emerald and wide smile as if mischief that made Peter stretch a wide smile on his face, "My Queen!" Peter exclaimed smiling widely at Mary Jane who seemed proud of the title as she smirked in Michelle's direction who only rolled her eyes in answer.

"Hey, guys! Peter dude, thought we'd find you here!" Ned yelled running to them from the building, students around frowning at the overexcited teen who automatically wraps his hands around Peter who taken aback by the sudden hug warp his own around the other teen clapping a bit on Ned's shoulder, "Oh my god, the war right? this was so epic, like oh man! And now? Everything's like changing so fast!" He exclaimed as he unwrapped himself from Peter who looked down at his hands confused, _It was a hug, right?_ he thought to himself, _nice,_ "And Mary couldn't wait to tell you too because that's the most amazing thing and man, you will like, scream!"

"Tell us what?" Harley asked as he turned to Ned with furrowed eyebrows, an _Overexcited puppy_ who shook his head before looking at the red-head. Mary Jane smirked in answer much to Harley's horror who wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what was happening now that he already saw the destruction the girl could cause with her influence only - She was dangerous.

"There was some inconvenience when we got back, and we should probably mourn or something," She said looking at the crowd of students around who chatted and laughed with each other as if it was every other day in their life much to the group's amusement who chuckled a bit at the Peter rolling his eyes at Flash's failed attempt to flirt with a beautiful girl named Sophia who slapped him in the face saying about _rich brats,_ which thank you enhanced hearing, "But our school had kind of lost the battle with an explosion- let me tell you Patrick was a really stupid guy- and now our headmaster with acceptance from Mr.Mortia moved the whole school here"

"That why there's so many," Harley muttered now understanding why Midtown was so crowded turning his eyes back to Mary and Peter, _well, they're cute_ Harley thought.

"How many died?" Peter asked much to Harley's annoyance and both Michelle and Ned's confusion; Mary smirked a bit.

"Many"

"Mr. Parker?" Peter's eyes snapped up in surprise to be called out by the AP Chemistry teacher, her gaze cold, furrowed on the teenager who scrolled trough his computers database completely uninterested in listening, _SInce when they know I exist?_ he thought trying not to think about the disappointed gaze Harley held on him from beside him the pen between his finger as Peter gulped afraid of failing in the whole family thing, "ou still with us?" She asked raising an eyebrow much to everyone's amusement

"Yeah, yeah- I-" He said clapping his computer closed, "I'm here- I'm here-" He said sighing in relief only when he got the answer right even though he studied the whole lesson a long time ago, _Why am I so stressed with this?_ he thought glancing discreetly to Harley who didn't pay attention to him _Afraid to fail him-_ Peter shook his head opening the textbook, blank pages as if mocking him, he groaned, it's going to be a long day.

"Hey, Penis Parker! what's with that fail in Chemistry? I heard from a friend you snored like the idiot you are-" Peter sighed trying to ignore Flash as he and Harley went to Cafeteria, his eye glued into his phone where Karen send him information about his shift for today that he was checking now, the blond beside him frowning at the curly-haired boy who didn't say anything ever since that incident in AP chemistry, worried about his lack of reaction about things he should react too- because if he didn't know, Harley was sure there would be an explosion, a big one "Hey, are you even listening Penis!?"

"Hey, guys!" Harley said as they approached their usual place at the cafeteria, getting the attention of the group, especially MJ who automatically frowned at Peter's lack of enthusiasm, " Kinda long day huh?" Harley said as they joined Michelle, Ned, and Mary Jane by the table chuckling quietly; Michelle scoffed as she looked up from her book, her brown hair curling behind her ear, "That's what I think anyway-" He commented sitting beside Ned who texting someone on his phone with excitement.

"Betty," Peter muttered smiling amused as he sat on his other side opposite to girls, who for at least five minutes didn't growl at each other now that Harley thought about it with a surprised frown on his face, _Why they don't like each other anyway?_ Wait, for- Betty? Harley's head snapped in Peter's direction who raised his eyebrow at the blond, "They're kind into each other ever since- well, I'm not really sure, my investigation was cut short the moment Albanian's dealers went into the picture," 

"Investigation," Everyone said turning their attention to Peter whose cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Come on Parker, you can't possibly think of everything like one of your cases," Michelle said as she put down the book, her eyes furrowed at Peter who opened his mind to defend himself- _Because I don't see everything like the case to solve- that's, ridiculous! or-- maybe?_ Peter looked down frowning because now that he thought about it, he did about everything that way; Killing Wescotts, running away from HYDRA, finding a place out of their reach, solving cases- being, a family?

"Pete?" Harley asked frowning at the teen when he didn't say anything.

Peter in answer shook his head smiling sadly, "Just thinking," He said before turning towards Michelle who's expression seemed unreadable but it was obvious to Peter she was disappointed, in him? He wouldn't be surprised, who'd want to be treated like something to solve, figure out? He's stupid for doing so- but was it really so bad if he didn't know _how_ to act? trying to figure out the norm around him, or what is supposed to be the norm?

"We're back!" Harley screamed as they walked into the living room, Peter rolling his eyes fondly at the teen as he joined him to the room freezing at the sight of all of the Avengers- _Wait, it's an everyday kind of thing?_ came to his mind as he tried not to let out how crowded he felt with everyone in the room, the heroes laughing between each other as Thor walked out of the kitchen with chicken before going back muttering something under his breath and if Peter wasn't so stressed with everyone around he would probably chuckle at the sight- because hell, that's might Thor making diner! but no, his anxiety takes over as he gulped shoving his shaking hands into his pockets- _gods, I will need a drink after that-_

"Finally, thought I'd take longer!" Tony exclaimed with his eyes wide ignoring Peter's _always could just not sending us_ muttered under his breath at which he just rolled his eyes but frowned later at how quiet was the sentence, his son less of- well, himself then yesterday when he sassed right and left as if there was no tomorrow, _where did I fail now?_ he thought as he watched his son sat in his place, "Hey P-"

"And the dessert after diner!" Abigail said grinning as she walked out of the kitchen with Thor by her side, Peter's eyes snapping up towards the nine-years-old with the fire determination in his eyes that Tony couldn't explain at all, completely unaware of Peter's thoughts, _I will be the best brother, the new case started-_ "James!" _Or I just could admit my defeat,_ Peter thought sighing sadly as he watched his new sister run towards the very same teen that hated him for some reason- Peter being Spider-Man that be, and maybe Peter wasn't destined to ever have a family?

* * *

So everything was great or as good as it could be, Peter moved in with Stark to Tower's penthouse where all the Avengers left to after- incident that happened in the compound around a month ago and we do not speak about this- Where was now his place as Tony said leading him inside with hand on his shoulder and the wide warm smile on his face that gives Peter a bit of hope, maybe it will be alright; Failing miserably more than once, Abby coming back from alongside Stark and Thor who turned out was the one spending his time with the little girl who had a lot of fun without Starks supervision much to both of her guardians' annoyance and Peter's amusement who couldn't help but give much deserved high five who much to his own happiness deep inside when the little girl accepted it, ("DO NOT encourage her Peter!"), there was, of course, James but he wasn't much of a problem (that's a lie) and the anxiety of being a total failer but it was nothing (a lie).

To summon it all up, the war ends up with success for the heroes and Peter after the heroic death of his Aunt May had to move in with Starks as turned out Tony is his biological father- which came as surprise as Peter frowned at the man with: "How the hell that even happened?" much to Starks confusion- Now the fact Richard hate Peter so much was a bit more clear to Peter that he thought about blood connection between him and billionaire, _wait did even he know or was it just because? Did Peter ask_ nobody but himself - The most amazing and terrifying thing about all of this?

Peter had a family - actually, living and breathing, bones, and flesh family and they weren't going anywhere anytime soon which may be one of his little fears (because what if they all die? and he's alone again- wait that's bullshit they can't just die like that get over it Parker). Two parents, siblings, aunts, and uncles and, cousins, even grandparents from Pepper's side! and the worst, he didn't know what to think about it, not because he didn't like the fact he had a family, quiet opposite because he was happy he had them. BUT how the really family works? It's not like he can walk down to Tony's workshop and go like, _Hey Tony who should a son act?_ or _How to be a good brother?-- asking for a friend._ Peter shook his head, no, that would be stupid- he knows how to be nephew, mostly- barely but how to be a son?

"He goes like this again," Weasel sighed annoyed as he put down the money-back closing the cash going to deal with one of his clients, "Hey!"

"-And then I walked in, and I was anxious all of sudden I mean- the avengers are doing these huge-ass diners and I don't know how to feel about it honestly, I mean, me poor-ass Puny Parker- vigilant, ex-Assasin in super-heroes house eating chicken?" He said frowning," And then there's the girl right? She's like Harley's twin but shorter and cuter, and she was this blond curly hair- a little baby man, and big wide Bambi-like eyes that make you love her even more!" Peter said as he cleaned one of the glasses, Wade and Matt (well Matt not really but you know what I mean) watching him amused as he rambled enthusiastically, the bar in almost in silence as many villains looked at the demon kid _actually fucking_ laugh in happiness, this was a good look on the kid they all thought as they actually behaved, "Her name's Abby and she's my baby sister now-" he exclaimed as Weasel came down muttering about a bunch of children.

"Isn't she nine though?" Matt asked as he ignored Wade pouting about the lack of his favorite alcohol, _sorry Wade but we do run out of things sometimes_ said Weasel shrugging much to mourning Wade's sadness who clenched to Stephanie who no longer pocked out of her bag now squeezed to death in mercenary's grip, her rainbow eyes shining. How is she even alive after being shoved, hugged, burned, and shot at was one of the biggest mysteries in the underground, and to be completely honest Peter wanted to know what her secret about long-living was-

"Hey, you can't say that!" Wade yelled suddenly shoving Stephanie into the bar counter where she let out a small oof- _wait, she did what_ Peter thought as he snapped his eyes towards the plushie with a suspicious gaze, _the hell?_ "you're what? fifteen?" Wade asked looking at Peter who looked back to the crazy man with furrowed eyebrows _because what the hell he is about now?_ "and still, have this cute baby face of yours!" The mercenary exclaimed as he awed over Peter who muttered angrily about being _sixteen actually,_ "Cutie little Petey-Pie! And isn't it like- his weapon too? he had like hundred percent more to fooling attack with the puppy-eyes of his- and now that I think about it, the person who can make Peter do something **is** the most dangerous person in the world-"

"Wait- What the hell are you even talking about-"

"Isn't it Mary Jane though?" Matt asked as he frowned at the mercenary sitting beside him, to which Wade gasped with both hands on his cheeks as if they just discovered the answer to the most amazing mystery, both ignoring Peter who looked between them annoyed, his expression softening at the mention of MJ, "told you"

"Does this mean MJ is the most dangerous person in the world?" Matt only nodded

Peter scoffed at that putting his glass down, "Can't believe you fuckers figured it out only just now," He said much to everyone's amusement, Crossbones smirking as he looked down at his cards muttering something to Sophie the waiter who seemed even more annoyed than usual, "I mean, come on, she was the one behind the plan of taking down HYDRA! She's scary and amazing, gorgeous even! We all know that" Matt smirked at that, "What?"

"Nothing"

"Anyway as I was going to say before when I was rudely interrupted," Peter said to which Matt rolled his eyes smirking even wider when he heard the little crack in the kid's voice- embarrassment maybe or the little bit of confirmation of something everyone already knew was going to happen, Wade trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of red-faced teenager, "Starks except me to act-- Like part of the family now, I guess? I mean, they didn't say it to my face, like hey Peter you're our son now but- They want to go to school-"

"Scandalous!"

"-And I just- I don't know, all of this it changing man, I'm a bit nervous our parties would be cut short too? and all of this, I mean- I don't even know how to **be** part of the family!" Peter exclaimed as he sighed heavily falling down on his seat, Weasel frowning at him from where he stood but Deadpool was quick to cut him off with a simple wave of his hand it was obvious he wasn't at all happy with the statement that left Peter's mouth, Matt frowned at the mercenary but didn't comment on his sudden mood change.

"You know what Petey-pie?"

"Huh?"

"Come with us on the dealer bust!" He said excitedly ignoring Matt's _What dealers bust the fuck you're talking about now?_ as he took Peter over his shoulder much to the teen's annoyance, Stephanie shoved deep into his bag as he walked out of the building to which Murdock could only sigh annoyed muttering about mercenary idiot as he walked out; Weasels screams about paying echos out of the local behind them much to everyone's amusement. 

Vigilantes found themselves in west side Harlem with Luke Cage who didn't seem at all happy about Wade being there- as much as he like Peter- His eyebrows furrowed at them when he heard Wade's request that didn't seem at all reasonable but agreed nonetheless after a few minutes of thinking; As the opposite of what everyone would think Wade wasn't keen on joining others busts and rais (Whatever you'd like to call it), attacks- you name it, he was more likely to just burst in without an invitation and do what he wants and maybe that's why Luke decided to just accept it- one way or another there's always some kind of reason and as scary as it is Wade can be sometimes reasonable- So Matt knew having fun wasn't the actual reason that he dragged them to Harlem.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow with a defeated sigh, "It's not even our parts-"

"Luke said it's okay, so it is!" And as Wade talked with Peter now fully dressed in Spider-Man suit he kind of understood, Luke looking at them fondly as Peter proposed his version of the plan with the huge man both of them working together like every other time they did and Matt understood, he knew what Wade's plan was any he couldn't help but snort at that because of course out of them all Wade would be this kind of sap- as much as he hates his own family, it doesn't mean he doesn't have another one- and to be honest he doesn't know why he didn't think of it sooner, "So we will just take them by surprise? I mean, that's a good plan but not very ambitious," Wade exclaimed pouting

"Better then you exploding the whole warehouse," Peter said rolling his eyes at which Wade pouted shoving the dynamite back to his bag right besides Stephanie who seemed to be looking at them with annoyance even though she was just a plushie, the mercenary making the teen laugh amused as he shook his head because yeah, that was something they were used to - the banter of the man, like those days before HYDRA when they patroled like a team- team Red, _yeah that was a good plan,_ Mat thought as he crossed his arms, they could go back to that and be- fuck, he hated that word, family. Mat snorted at the thought because they were messed up but a family nonetheless, 

"So what's the plan?" Murdock asked trying to act annoyed by both of them as he walked towards luke ignoring Wade who huffed annoyed about something Peter said in irritation, _as if kid, as if-_ God he missed these idiots, he actually did miss them, "Hopefully nothing that will mean we all die," He said as he crossed his arms looking at Wade and Peter walking towards them with smiles behind their masks, "Though I wouldn't mourn Wilson if that was the case"

"Hey!"

"Hey about the plan, maybe just the usual? yeah?" Peter said frowning, gaining vigilantes attention, "You know- Nothing out of the ordinary and we don't have much time to figure out something new, one of us walk in to look around then contact rest and we attack from every entrance to cut them off, and if I went in first I think I could disarm possible- explosives"

"Its a drug deal," Luke said frowning

"And coming here was Wade's idea"- I wouldn't be surprised if he was here before us to- you know" Peter pointed out to which Luke only nodded not even going to argue with that logic, Wade frowning at the younger offended though he didn't say anything in protest fully knowing the teen was more then right in that department, "Anyway, I'm going in and we will go from there, yeah?" He said to which they only nodded, "Cya in a sec!"

Teenager didn't wait for anything more jumping down to the street sneaking into the building on the opposite where the deal was happening, "To be honest," said Luke as he watched the kid with crossed arm, the smile on his lips as the kid cursed under his nose quietly crawling inside trough crashed window of the warehouse, "It's goo you're here--, Peter, I didn't hear from him for a few months, only on the war we exchanged few sentences and I'm worried- How is he, you talk with him more often, so-"

"Starks treating him good," Matt said shrugging, "though the kid's afraid he wouldn't fit in into this- family picture"

"Now it's understandable," Luke snorted to which Matt raised his eyebrow, "Wade's behavior I mean-- The man act's practically like his big brother"

"Yeah"

"Hey guys, I got it- they're pretty lame, to be honest," they all heard Peter said through the comms as he chuckled to himself, "They don't even know how real drugs look, so I would say they wouldn't how to shoot either!-- Come on guys or I'm doing this alone!" Wade snorted in answer, something about _who defeats more of lame dealers is getting first pizza,_ "I can't believe you wanted to go to Disneyland!-"

Later when Peter closed the door of his room falling down to his covers he smiled widely- maybe in not so normal way I know how to have a family? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's second chapter everyone, hope it's not that bad, there will be new up and downs, characters, plots. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it's been a long way through the Coffee Addicted, many of you probably lost faith it would be finished- yeah, me too but here we are: the sequel! I hope you will like it and see you in my other works if you're interested


End file.
